halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Partnership with Halo: The Lost Chronicles
Halo: The Lost Chronicles is a site dedicated to roleplaying the events that follow on after the Human-Covenant War, by posting in numerous threads as if you are a character, hence role playing. Many of you will be familiar with what role playing is, and this site is dedicated purely to Role Playing, but in an organized, mature style, with characters being created and then joining the numerous factions of the site, before Role Playing in separate threads with many other like minded individuals, in a way that's both interesting and fun. Not only can you Role Play, there are general forums to discuss general Halo affairs, forums to discuss general topics, such as sport, and forums to discuss matters of the Role Play, as well as many more. ——————— Okay, its ONI here, Darth tom said i could change the proposal so i am. Halo:TLC was made by me back in May for a small community to do some roleplaying, but now, we would like to actually share the site for halo fanon's roleplaying. NONE of your roleplay's will be deleted, no one must make a certain ammount of characters, the only thing is that future RP's are done on the site, rather than on Halo fanon, and all our characters will be moved to a category on HF. I am willing to remove parts of the site that are useless, and even change its name to something you will be able to decide. I hope this partnership is successful, and that we can forge a strong partnership. Voting ends in two weeks time, on the 25th August 2009. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 11:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Voting: Support (3/0 Admins) #-- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 11:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) #I might aswell put my support, its my site, but i don't think we should delete the RPs. #CF 12:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oppose (10/3 Admins) #As this deal or as I see it, demand stands, no. You want to remove a cornerstone of Halo Fanon Wikia, AKA RPing, just for a marginal influx of members and a nice link? No. # -- I agree with Ajax. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 12:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC) # No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! You're gonna take out the heart of Halo Fanon if you remove RP's! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) # Per Ajax. [[w:c:halofanon:User:Spartan 112|'Im Indestructible']] ''A terror to behold'' - # I have never agreed with a split in Halo Fanon. RPing, like Ajax said, is a cornerstone of Halo Fanon. RPing is a reason many users come to this site. So I disagree with such a demand and as such I must disagree with this. Thanks, H*bad (talk) #Not a chabce. I, for one, might have left a long time ago without the RPs, and I'm sure others feel similar. RPs provide a common ground to share the characters and ideas in a different way, as well as demonstrate writing skill. Vote no, on demand Halo Chronicles Spartan 501 18:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) #No way. We could partner by providing links, but banishing all of our RPs to a different site just makes everything way more confusing, as we'd have to flip back and forth between site to view characters and their exploits. It might have been a nice idea had HF not been so firmly established on the concept of community RPs. After all, HF was created because of RR's Halo Wars and H*bad's fanon ideas! SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) #No, I very much oppose it. The community has put a lot of work into its RPs, and getting rid of that work is just an insult to its creators. MasterGreen999 19:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) #I'm going to have to oppose. I quite like RPing just the way it is, even if it is too chaotic and fast paced for me anymore. Moving RPs to another site just isn't in our best interest.--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) #I myself am against it. As has been said, roleplays are an integral part of the Halo Fanon community. Having started 2 RPs and served as assistant moderator in many others, I understand how important they are to the site. Effectively, taking away HF's roleplays would be taking most of its spirit and social livelyhood.--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) #as everyone has already stated very clearly HF and RPing go hand in hand, to split it would be monsterous. if something like this were to happen we would probably lose members as well. opposed -Hollywood #I really don't want to do this, but ONI, I know it would be beneficial, but there is just zero chance that Halo Fanon will ever partner with H:TLC. We should keep it seperate. Three admins have voted no, so give up. Sorry bout nthe negativity, but it will not happen, but maybe in the future... - SPARTAN-A984 12:47, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Questions/Comments Why get rid of the RPs? Wouldn't that remove the Necros RP? That has been worked on for so long? That's a pretty stupid idea if you ask me. MasterGreen999 13:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, that's what he's saying, and you're right, it's a terribly stupid idea. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hm. Wow. Two 12 year old posts in one thread. Surprising. And there is a Halo Role Play wiki, and this is Halo Fanon, not Halo Roleplay. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 15:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::DT, leave out the personal attacks. And this site was RPing far before Halo Roleplay was created. Actually, you do realise that Halo Roleplay to hold the story of a member who left Halo Fanon because of disagreement. Last time i checked, there wasn't actually any roleplaying on there XD Yea, there was no roleplay except a story there, and kanna would be finished on HF My question is, where does Darth Tom get off with his this vote will end August 25th? He doesn't run this wiki and thus he has no power to say thats when a vote will be over with. This vote will be over with when the admins/community dang(lol) well please. Anyways...I would like to link that Halo Roleplay Wiki to Halo Fanon's Roleplays. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 17:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I don't take kindly to "high and mighty" users making personal attacks on anyone, especially me. And by the way, neither of you have the authority to hold a vote and say this is official; not even a lone admin can do that, so neither can you. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I completely agree with you LOMI. I for one would know what you are talking about and learned from that experience. Anyways, users have no power to make official votes without authorization from the Administration team. Thats one of the, of the few, powers that the Admin team has. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Interesting; you can make a PA on a post? Wow, that's news to me. And saying an age is offensive? Wow, this is new. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 14:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Tom, you were offensive. It is common knowledge that on the internet, calling someone 12 years old is an attack on their maturity. You are claiming that LOMI and I are immature, just because we do not agree with your ideas. I personally oppose this partnership, as it would remove many projects that Halo Fanon has worked long and hard to make. It really seems like we'd be letting down all the writers by removing them. Do you KNOW how long Kingdom of Broken Hearts took? MasterGreen999 19:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Tom, sarcasm is only appreciated in moderation. You might consider cutting it out while you're ahead. So far, the community seems pretty opposed to this partnership. Let's see if that holds true through August, If it does, we can consider the subject closed. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Conclusion Well, I think the voting should come to an end. It is evident that the Partnership wouldn't be achieved. So, I'm closing this forum down. Further comments should be include in this section. Little_Missy - 13:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) You wanted to take RP's from Halo Fanon? O_o WTF?